Unfaithful
by silver blood
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one slip of the tongue to ruin everything. No matter how many bridesmaids Logan slept with, his betrayal doesn’t begin to compare with Rory’s. A new spin on “Bridesmaids Revisited.” PDLD
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Unfaithful

Author: Silver Blood

Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one slip of the tongue to ruin everything. No matter how many bridesmaids Logan slept with, his betrayal doesn't begin to compare with Rory's. A new spin on "Bridesmaids Revisited."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although I would die for Finn. I am not making any money using these characters.

* * *

He'd remained silent.

He'd watched his best friend court her, seduce her, and break her. But he hadn't said a word.

And finally, it seemed that despite all they'd been through, Rory and Logan were going to be happy.

Except for one thing.

She was fucking his best friend.

Finn watched her from across the room.

She came in through the door on his left and headed to the door on his right.

He could tell by her posture that she was close to tears; her shoulders rigid and her arms crossed tightly over her stomach, as if she were about to get sick.

After ten minutes the Australian thought about calling her. He had his cell phone in hand when Logan appeared by his side.

"Finn! Did you see where Rory went? I can't find her."

Green eyes remained unreadable.

"You'll find her. Probably just off gossiping."

"So she didn't leave?"

Green eyes narrowed.

"Why might she want to leave, mate?"

Logan clenched his jaw at his friend's easy tone. He was suffering, drowning in guilt, and Finn thought it was great fun.

"Look, I have to find her. So just tell me if she left."

Finn finally faced Logan.

"Just tell me why she'd want to. Maybe then I'll tell you where she is."

Logan nearly growled in frustration.

"Finn, if I let her get away right now, she might be gone for good, okay? I really screwed up."

Finn studied his agitated friend for a moment, speculating on what he could have done that would be terrible enough to make Rory leave him for good. He only knew of one thing.

His tone turned serious.

"Did you cheat on her?"

Logan didn't have to say anything.

His guilt was as potent as a kick in the stomach, there was no point trying to keep it from showing on his face.

"Not exactly. She says I did, but we weren't together over Thanksgiving. That's not cheating."

Finn let the news sink in and felt his stomach react violently.

"She's upset with you because you dated while you guys weren't together?"

Logan shrugged.

"I don't think the dating would have bothered her, but the sex sure did."

"Huh."

Blue eyes snapped upward, landing on the man in front of him.

Finn wasn't angry.

No, anger was too tame an emotion to name what he felt concerning Rory at the moment.

He was furious. He felt like trash. He was hurt.

And deep down some twisted part of him was laughing.

"I don't suppose reporter girl dated anyone while you were broken up, then?"

"Of course not, why would she be pissed if she did?"

Finn shrugged, hoping his friend would catch the hint.

Knowing it was better if he didn't.

"What aren't you telling me? What do you know?"

Finn didn't meet Logan's eyes.

He couldn't tell him now.

He'd be furious.

He'd throw a punch.

Rory would _never_ forgive Finn.

"Nothing, mate. Don't know what you're talking about."

Logan grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him outside. It was the first time Finn could ever remember Logan becoming violent with him.

"Shit, Logan! You're gonna rip my jacket. Let me go! Rory left, okay? That's what you wanted right? To find Reporter Girl?"

Logan stopped as soon as they were relatively alone.

Murder was in his eyes as he turned to face Finn.

"Spill it, asshole."

"Bloody hell! What are you callin' me an asshole for? You're the one that fucked everything up! I didn't do anything."

"She was seeing someone, wasn't she."

It wasn't a question. Had Logan looked less dejected, Finn may have been able to deny or defend.

But his conscience had been killing him since that first night he spent in Rory's arms.

It haunted him through all the other nights spent chasing her into closets and random bedrooms while Logan mingled with his other friends.

It even bothered him the day before when he'd found Rory in the library and kissed her senseless.

"No, mate. She didn't 'see' anyone."

Logan was starting to get angry.

"So she slept with someone?"

Finn shrugged, looking at his feet.

"She's a fucking hypocrite! She broke up with me for doing the exact same thing she did."

"Whoa. Hold it there, Huntzberger. How many girls did you sleep with? Ten? Fifteen?"

Logan's guilty look once again answered Finn's question.

"Rory's not a hypocrite, Logan. She got drunk at a party. She slept with _one_ guy and felt so guilty about it after that she cried for hours. It didn't mean anything to her, because she loves you."

The blonde looked up at his best friend, his eyes hopeful.

"She told you that?"

"More times than I can count, mate."

Logan was trying to piece it all together in his mind, but something was missing. Rory shouldn't have been so upset. Why hadn't she told him?

"I don't get it. Rory's not the type to drink that much, **or** have a one-night stand. That's more..."

Logan looked closely at his friend, studying his reaction.

"That's more **your **style, Finn."

The Australian chuckled nervously, desperately hoping he'd misheard the hint of accusation in his friend's voice.

"She just wanted to let loose. And she regretted it afterwards, sure sounds like her to me. Just like the whole Yacht incident."

Logan fully faced his friend now, his jaw set in anger.

"Huh. I didn't realize you knew her so well. I guess you two talked a lot after she and I broke up."

Finn cleared his throat.

"She was never just your girlfriend, Huntz. She's my friend."

"Do you sleep with all your _friends_, Finn? Cause if you do, I'm really missing out here."

The brunette turned away and scowled.

"What the fuck, Logan? You're delusional."

The blonde grabbed Finn by his shoulder and turned him around, shoving him back before stepping close, getting in his face.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you've never had sex with Rory Gilmore, Finn. Do it and I'll believe you. I trust you."

Green eyes met brown ones, and Finn finally looked away, unable to look his friend in the eye any longer.

He couldn't lie to him.

Finn turned and faced the street, taking a deep breath.

He heard the door open and close behind him, slamming loudly as Logan went back inside.

For a few moments Finn just gazed out at the sea of lights surrounding him.

He took his phone out, dialing a familiar number.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"You, of course."

"Ha-ha. You sound upset. Something wrong?"

Finn hated that she sounded concerned for him. He thought he might be violently ill.

"I heard you're mad at Logan because he slept with a few girls?"

Rory laughed sarcastically.

"I _broke up_ with him because he slept with a few girls, Finn. That's beyond mad."

"But there hasn't been another girl since you got back together. I can swear to that."

"Finn..."

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know I'm being a hypocrite, okay? I don't need you to remind me. But it hurt to hear those girls talking about the things they've done with him. Logan would break up with me if he found out about us... So maybe it's just time."

Finn sighed.

It was time to break the bad news.

"I don't think he'd break up with you, Rory. I think he'd be bloody pissed at me, but you... He'd forgive you. He loves you."

Rory heard something in his voice that sounded a lot like... apprehension?

"Why do you say that?"

"I might have accidentally told him. Not everything. Maybe just the first time."

"Finn! What the hell is wrong with you? Bad, bad Finn!"

There was no teasing note in her voice.

"You pissed me off pulling your whole self-righteous act with Logan, okay? I know we agreed not to tell him but it's bloody ridiculous! You could have at least said _something_ about another guy. What, I wasn't worth mentioning?"

"No Finn, it wasn't like that. I was hurting, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty. If it hurt me that much, how would he feel knowing that I've been fucking his best friend behind his back?"

His voice was somber.

"You didn't want to stop either, love."

She sighed.

"I know. Bad, bad Rory."

She sounded desperately tired.

Finn squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to hear her hurting. The guilt wasn't all hers; even if she'd asked him to stop, he doubted he'd have been able to.

"Love... Where are you staying tonight? Maybe you could come and be 'bad Rory' at my place?"

He got the laugh he expected. It was small, but he loved to know that he could make her laugh whenever.

"Well since I _am_ currently homeless...Come pick me up at the Pub when you get back. You'll get to spend the night with 'very drunk bad Rory'."

Finn laughed.

"Oh, my favorite Rory to deal with. Do I get to take advantage of you in this drunken state?"

"Yes, please."

He laughed.

"I'll see you in a bit, love."

"Okay. Bye, Finn."

She shivered at the brunette's low reply.

"Bye, kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Unfaithful

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although I would die for Finn. I am not making any money using these characters.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm very proud of this story and I'm glad to know other people enjoy it. Also... Colin knows.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The last thing Finn thought he'd see upon walking toward the front doors of the pub was Rory wrapped in someone else's arms.

"Uh, love? Care to introduce me?"

Rory pulled back from the hug, swaying slightly, and moved quickly towards the Australian with her arms extended, almost crushing him in a running hug.

"Finny!"

Finn laughed, his eyes lighting up, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's lower back to steady her. She leaned forward and whispered loudly in his ear.

"That's Doyle. Paris _dumped_ him!"

"Well, _thanks_, Rory. I really wanted everyone to know how miserable my life is."

Rory turned back on wobbly legs, drunkenly oblivious to Doyle's sarcasm.

"You're welcome!"

Finn was surprised when she turned back quickly and kissed him.

But he let her.

Just for a second.

"Come on, Reporter Girl. I better get you home."

Rory grinned and leaned into him, licking the side of his neck.

"You just can't wait to take advantage of me."

Finn laughed, dodging Rory's questing mouth.

"Right you are, love. Better get you alone, first. Don't want an audience."

After making sure Doyle wasn't planning on driving home, Finn started to lead Rory away.

It almost took carrying her, but Finn managed to get the inebriated brunette into his backseat.

"Feeling sick yet?"

Rory laughed.

"I feel good!"

Finn shook his head, turning the key to start his SUV.

It was going to be a fun drive.

* * *

The apartment was dark when Finn carried Rory inside. She was giggling, her head against his chest.

Finn reached over and flipped on the lights.

"Ah! Bad sun! Away with you!"

Rory attempted to burrow further into the solid chest her head rested against, but it was resistant.

Finn's voice was gentle

"Quiet, love. We'll get to the bedroom soon. No bad sun in there."

Rory, squinting, looked up curiously.

"Colin's gone. Let's have sex on the couch!"

Finn rolled his eyes upward for a moment, trying to ignore the way his pants tightened at her suggestion.

"How about we get you into bed for now. Later we'll see if you're up for it."

Rory nodded and closed her eyes, resting her smiling face against Finn's chest once again.

The next time Rory opened her eyes, she could barely see. She knew she was lying in Finn's bed; his scent was all around her.

"Finn..."

"I'm here, kitten."

Rory whimpered.

Finn's accent was adorable, no matter what he was saying.

Rory had learned that in the beginning.

But his voice never affected her the same as when he called her kitten.

Except maybe when he was screaming her name... or trying not to.

"Finn, I'm cold. Keep me warm."

She was underneath a sheet and two blankets, in no way cold.

Finn sighed loudly, as if he were doing himself a terrible disservice.

"If you insist."

She felt him move close, his arm falling heavily around her waist, pulling her tight against his side.

Since the beginning, it had become increasingly difficult for Rory and Finn to spend the night together.

They had sex quite often.

When Logan was out of town; when Logan was at a meeting; when Logan was in class...

In his car; in closets; in bathrooms... Rarely in his bed.

And there was never time to lie together afterwards.

More often than not, she was gone as fast as she could put her clothes on.

Tonight, as drunk as she was, Rory was determined to enjoy every second she could basking in her favorite Australian's warmth.

Rory snuggled closer, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arm around his waist.

If asked, she would claim not to remember the last three words she slurred. But he wouldn't ask anyway.

"Love you, Finny."

Her whisper was liquid warmth, spreading quickly through his veins.

The brunette closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw.

Rory ran her hand down his bare stomach, just barely caressing his tight abs.

"Love you too, kitten. Get some sleep."

Rory nodded, starting to feel drowsy.

Maybe they didn't mean it.

Maybe they did.

But they always said it.

* * *

REVIEW!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Unfaithful

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although I would die for Finn. I am not making any money using these characters.

A/N: Right... so... It's been awhile. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks especially to those who left me a whole paragraph. I love long reviews, they make my day. I know I need to update this and my other stories more often... I promise I'll try!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The sun played on Rory's shoulder, making the skin there shimmer and glow. Finn watched her shift slightly, turning her face into his neck. 

Soon, Rory would wake up. She would remember everything, but never mention it again.

Logan would call and try to convince her to take him back.

He would offer to forgive her night with Finn if she was willing to forgive his 'infidelities.'

And she would.

But for these few rare moments, Finn had her.

Her hair was spread on his chest, her back, shoulders, his pillow. She was wearing one of his old shirts and her panties.

She was beautiful.

He held her in his arms, felt her warm skin against his legs, the cloth of her t-shirt rubbing on his chest.

It was in moments like these that he knew it was worth it.

It was worth seeing her with Logan.

It was worth knowing that his best friend was broken-hearted.

It was worth the guilt that even at this moment threatened to overcome him.

It was worth it, because while she laid in his embrace, he felt everything he'd been missing in his fucked-up life.

She made him think of all the family picnics he'd never experienced and the public parks he'd never played in. In her arms he forgot the sand-castles and mud-pies he hadn't been allowed to create.

She made him think of waking up on Christmas morning to hugs and kisses, sitting in pajamas underneath a uniquely-decorated tree in anticipation of opening the brightly colored packages that Santa had left.

Things she'd had, things that he'd longed for.

But he had never experienced his childhood.

When he hit adolescence, it was his first taste of freedom. He'd been sent away to boarding school at age thirteen, and finally his parents weren't around to tell him what to do. Then he'd met Logan and Colin and discovered beer in a matter of weeks.

For years, Finn tried to recapture his childhood.

He tried alcohol, sex, and drugs. He'd even tried cutting. But nothing, not even pain, had made him feel like he was a complete person.

He felt that he was missing a huge chunk of his life, a chunk that had never been touched. Without that, he'd never be real.

All his life, all he'd wanted was to be real.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and he knew she could make him whole.

He didn't know what he felt for her; he didn't care what she felt for him.

As long as he could hold her, Finn could survive on touch alone.

Rory's touch was everything; his weakness, his addiction...

Her touch would be his eventual downfall, he was sure.

He was still watching her when she woke. He didn't bother to pretend otherwise as she sat up and tried to open her eyes.

Rory's hands flew up to her face, covering her eyes quickly and trying to push her eyeballs back into their sockets, which they had obviously fallen out of sometime last night.

She opened them cautiously, wary of the sunlight that was causing the pounding in her head, and she caught sight of Finn. She groaned quietly, but didn't look too displeased.

"Want me to make you some coffee, love?"

Rory nodded slowly, watching Finn rise and go into the kitchen quietly.

When the smell of coffee reached her, the brunette followed it, still in Finn's t-shirt.

Standing in the kitchen was Colin.

It wasn't the first time he'd caught his friends in a compromising position. He knew something had been going on for a while, but it was different now. Logan knew, and it was hurting him.

Rory wasn't surprised to be on the receiving end of his glare.

Since the coffee had just started, Rory turned to Colin and waited for his lecture.

It didn't come this time.

"I don't want you moving in here."

Rory understood that his loyalties remained with Logan, but it dug at her a bit that he would speak so coldly to her.

"I wasn't planning on moving in."

"Good."

Rory stared. She hesitated but finally spoke.

"Why are you so pissed? You _knew_ about us before, and you never acted like this."

If it was possible for his voice to get colder, it did.

"I guess I didn't realize how much Logan would care."

"Logan will be fine. He can find some other-"

Colin exploded.

"No, Rory! Logan will not be fucking fine! He's _crushed_! He cried last night, for hours. He hasn't cried in the entire time I've known him. It killed him that you slept with Finn. And he doesn't know the half of it! He thinks it was one time!"

Rory felt guilt creep slowly up her spine. She stared at her bare feet, which were cold against the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have cheated, I know. It doesn't matter anymore."

Colin scoffed.

"I'm sure it doesn't. As long as you get your way, _nothing _fucking matters to you. Not Logan, not Finn, not anybody but yourself. You call me self-centered, but you are the most selfish _bitch_ I have ever met!"

Rory's teeth clenched together, but she didn't defend herself. He was mostly right.

"If you're looking for Finn, he's in the shower. If not, just leave."

Colin had succeeded in pissing off Rory to a point she'd never reached before. Quietly, she walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, locking it behind her.

He was right about a lot of things. She was selfish. She was a bitch.

But he was wrong about one thing.

She did care about Finn. And she felt swamped in guilt for betraying Logan the way she did.

The way she still was.

But as she stripped quickly and opened the shower door, she felt all of her thoughts disappear.

Finn was standing before her, his back to her. She had never seen him completely naked before.

And he was glorious.

Water ran down his tan back, where muscles bunched as he soaped up his smooth chest. His movements were naturally fluid and graceful. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen; watching his hand move slowly, sensually.

For a moment, everything stood still, leaving Rory breathless.

She decided she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Taking a few steps forward, she tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist.

She knew he hadn't heard her enter, but he didn't jump at her touch. He just stopped what he was doing, dropping the sponge, and turned around slowly, pulling her under the stream of water.

Pressed completely against him, Rory rested her face on his chest to shield it from the water. Her lips brushed his shoulder gently, and he tightened his grasp.

She could feel his arousal against her stomach, but he didn't press into her. He seemed to know instinctively that it wasn't what she needed. No matter how much she wanted it.

It seemed like hours had passed before he finally reached behind them and turned off the water.

He looked down at her face, still pressed against him.

He was surprised to feel two trails of heat roll against his skin.

Her tears.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Unfaithful

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although I would die for Finn. I am not making any money using these characters.

A/N: I am aware that you all probably would like to shoot me about now for waiting so long to update, but I promise the wait was worth it... I think. Well, you can form your own opinion once you read the chapter. REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Rory was changing in his room when Finn approached Colin. Rory hadn't been crying this morning; she hadn't been upset. But somewhere between waking up and joining him in the shower, something had happened. And logic led Finn to believe that somehow his roommate was involved. 

"Morning, mate. Did you say something to Rory, earlier? She seemed a little upset."

Colin snorted.

"You mean when she decided to go fuck you in the shower."

Finn tensed up.

"We didn't have sex. But yes, that's what I'm talking about."

Colin looked skeptical.

"So a Rory joined you, naked, in the shower, and you didn't have sex? Amazing. I knew that relationship was doomed."

Finn was really trying to be patient, but his temper was dangerously close to exploding.

"No, Colin. Our relationship _isn't_ about sex, believe it or not. If we even have a relationship. Now stop avoiding the bloody subject and answer me! What the hell did you say?"

Colin looked straight at his friend, not losing eye contact for a moment.

"I told her she can't move in here, although she apparently wasn't planning on it. I also let her know that because of you two, Logan's heart is broken. And I called her a self-centered bitch who doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets her way."

Finn looked closely at his friend, his temper finally snapping.

"Wow, it's obvious you know Rory really well, Colin. That's quite a fair assessment of out Reporter Girl. She's never done a kind thing in her life. Like making sure we don't drive when we're drunk, comforting certain foreign girls who are thrown away like trash. She's never fixed us coffee or sat down with us to play poker or get drunk. That's just not who she is. Rory's a bloody bitch, and we're all better off without her."

He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"That's why I'm in love with her. Because she's just a terrible fucking person."

Colin took a few steps back, slightly frightened by the pure fury rolling off his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to defuse his Australian friend, but before he could speak the door behind Finn slammed open and Rory stalked through, wearing her clothes from the night before.

Finn froze in place as she pulled open the apartment door without mercy, nearly sending it flying off its hinges as it crashed shut behind her.

It took Finn less than a second to think back to his conversation with Colin and recount the things she must have overheard. In the next second, he was out the door and in the hallway with Rory, grasping tightly onto her hand in order to slow her down.

"Get off of me!"

She tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Rory, calm down and listen to me."

"Fuck you, Finn!"

He couldn't decide whether her use of foul language or the fact that she was trembling shocked him more, but both terrified him. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I wasn't being serious, Rory. Please, love, you have to know that."

The elevator chimed, but neither brunette noticed as the doors opened and a familiar blonde stepped off.

"No, Finn. What I know is that for the last few months since I've been seeing you, I've been under the impression that it was more than just sex. That you actually gave a damn! I want to thank you for clearing that up, It's just too bad that you had to pick _now_ to let me know how much better off you think you'd be without a _selfish bitch _like me!"

Rory couldn't help it, she started to cry.

"You're such an asshole, Finn. Why did you risk your friendship with Logan? He's your best friend. Why, if you hate me so much, didn't you just stay away after that first night?"

"Rory, I didn't mean-"

"Did you do this to hurt me? Because you knew I was in love with Logan, you decided to use that against me? You hate me _that_ much?"

"**_Goddamn it Rory!"_**

When she fell silent, Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He took another deep breath.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and the pair froze, turning almost simultaneously.

Rory felt her throat constrict, her chest tense up. Logan had tears in his eyes. He was several yards down the hallway, but she could tell.

He didn't move any closer, and neither did Rory. But his eyes locked on hers.

"_Months, _Ace?"

He made a bitter noise.

"I didn't suspect a thing. You're really good at that whole sneaking-around bit."

At this, Rory took a step forward, her eyes filling with pain.

"Logan..."

But there was nothing for her to say, she hoped her tone could convey it all.

It was clear enough to Finn.

She would go back to Logan, just as he'd expected.

Quietly, he slipped back into the apartment, closing the door silently behind him.

The couple noticed, but didn't acknowledge that they were now alone.

"Please, Rory. Explain this to me. I don't understand how... why you did this."

She remained silent for a moment, trying to decide where to start.

"Finn helped when I moved out of my grandparents' house. A few weeks later, I guess he heard we'd broken up, because he called and offered to get me drunk to 'ease the pain.'"

She shook her head.

"It didn't really have anything to do with him being your friend. It just sort of worked out that way."

"After that?"

"We kept seeing each other around, especially after wegot back together. Somehow we ended up being alone together a lot. So we slepttogether again. It wasn't that I was angry with you, or we wanted to hurt you. It just happened. And kept happening. Almost daily, at some points."

Rory winced at the utter devastation on Logan's face. His jaw clenched in pain.

"So we broke up last night, and you went straight to him? Right into his bed?"

Rory shook her head gently, meeting Logan's eyes and taking a step closer.

"We didn't have sex, Logan. I needed him and he was there for me."

Logan's arms were crossed tightly across his chest.

"So _nothing_ happened?"

Rory looked at the ground, confirming the blonde's fears.

At his silence, she looked up and met his eyes once more. She looked deeply into the dark brown depths and felt something stir within her.

Even though she'd hurt him, he still loved her. He still wanted her.

"Logan..."

This time, Rory walked straight to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. It took him a minute to respond, but he finally pulled her close, cradling her small form against his own.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. It's over with Finn. I promise."

She breathed in his cologne, the familiar scent soothing her.

"I'm sorry too, Ace. Those girls didn't mean anything to me, you should alreadyknow that. But we weren't together..."

He kissed her hair gently, pulling her tight against his side and leading her back to the elevator.

"C'mon, Ace. Let's go home."

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own.

"I love you, Rory. We'll be okay. Right?"

Nodding, Rory smiled a little and cuddled closer to her boyfriend.

All the while, her mind was focused on a certain Australian brunette, and how he'd spoken of her to Colin.

She wondered why it hurt her so much, when it seemed to be true.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I definitely suffered while writing this chapter. Please don't hate me! But even though this chapter wasn't very good, the next one is going to be one of my favorites to write, I can already tell. Mostly because it's pretty much written in my head already. Reviews will get it posted faster! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: **Unfaithful

**Author: **Silver Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although I would die for Finn. I am not making any money using these characters.

**A/N: **So, I left you all hanging for a very long time, in a very bad, un-PDLD place. I apologize.

Chapter Five

It seemed to Finn as if he'd been lying in the dark for years.

In reality, it had been somewhere near two weeks.

The empty bottle lying next to him was digging painfully into his side, but seeing as the entire contents had recently been funneled down his throat, he didn't have much of an urge to move.

Groaning quietly, he shifted a few inches, dislodging the offending object, which then rolled to the floor with a clunk. He heard his door creak slowly open and watched the widening shaft of light coming from the doorway.

"C'mon Finn, you have to get out of bed sooner or later. This is getting pathetic."

"Tell me, Colin... Do I give a bloody fuck?"

The slam of the door caused him to jolt slightly, and a small hiccup escaped.

"Best friend hates me, girl hates me. Not enough alcohol in the entire bloody universe to fix this..."

Knowing that muttering to himself in the dark wasn't the most sane course of action, Finn closed his eyes and shut up.

He felt sleep coming on, chills with it. He wondered if this was the time he'd finally drunk enough. He wondered if he was dying.

* * *

"Logan, stop! I can't breathe!"

Through her laughter, Rory just barely choked out those few words. Logan had her pinned down and was tickling her mercilessly. He'd been going at it for hours, it seemed, and she was praying for relief when his phone rang.

"Don't move, Ace. I'll be back."

She giggled at his threatening tone, accompanied by a deathly glare, and watched him leave the room. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and straightened her clothes.

As she was combing fingers through her hair, she overheard some of what Logan was saying.

"It's not my fault, Colin... I don't care what you- No, it's not hers either... So take the fucking bottle away... No, he's not. He's _your_ friend. You deal with it... I..."

She heard a pause, and Logan took a deep breath.

"Of course I don't. But if that's how he wants to go out, then I say... No, it's not a joke. I'll talk to her about it, okay?"

Rory stood and walked towards the kitchen, following his worried voice.

"I don't want him hurt any more than you do... Yeah, soon... Bye."

Logan's weary eyes met Rory's the second she stepped into the room.

"Colin wants you to talk to Finn."

He crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's afraid he's gonna drink himself to death."

Rory bit her lip, guilt churning in her gut.

"Logan..."

"I know it's the right thing to do. Be the bigger man, let you talk to him. But I don't..."

He turned away, and Rory put her hands on his shoulders.

"You don't trust me. You don't trust him. You have no reason to."

She rested her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"I love you Logan, if you want me to talk to him, I will. If not, then I won't. But..."

She took his shoulders, turned him.

"If he gets hurt, you'll have to live with that. We both will. It's my mistake. It's my fault. But you'll have to live with it too."

He nodded and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you, Ror. I'm trying to trust you. But this if Finn, and you, and..."

He took a deep breath, held it.

"Go see him. Now. Say whatever it is you need to say, do whatever it is you need to do. But end it, Rory. End whatever it is you had with him. Because if you can't, then this, between us... _It's_ gonna end."

Nodding, Rory stroked his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I _will_ end it, and I'll be back soon. Okay? I promise."

He didn't respond, didn't nod.

"I love you."

She didn't wait for his response. She knew she wouldn't get one. Not now.

When the door shut behind her, Logan finally opened his eyes again and looked at the apartment around him, silent and still. Dead Lacking the life Rory always brought with her. The way his life had been lacking before he'd found her.

For a moment he just stood, absorbing the feeling.

Somehow he knew he would need to get used to the stillness again.


End file.
